tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Finzter-Turtlez aus Tales of Zestiria und Berseria
Der Finzter-Turtlez ist ein optionaler Bossgegner in Tales of Zestiria und Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Tales of Berseria Der Finzter-Turtlez ist zunächst unter dem Namen "Weizzer Turtlez" unterwegs und arbeitet an unterschiedlichen Orten als Händler. Dabei trifft er immer wieder auf die Helden und spricht auch mit anderen Händlern, die ihm schließlich davon erzählen, dass es bei ihnen regelmäßig Angebote gibt, bei denen sie den Preis senken. Da der Weizze Turtlez damit mithalten möchte, beginnt auch er, den Helden verbilligt Waren anzubieten. Dabei häuft er allerdings immer mehr Schulden an, da er mehr Geld für den Einkauf ausgibt als er einnimmt. Zuletzt begegnen sie dem Weizzen Turtlez im Gaiburk-Eisfeld, wo Laphicet ihm abermals verbilligte Waren abkauft. Nachdem die Helden schließlich Katz Korner erreicht haben und mit allen Katz gesprochen haben, treffen sie beim Empyreischen Thron auf die Verirrte Katz. Diese ist gerade auf Abenteuerreise und traf währenddessen auf den Weizzen Turtlez, welcher voller Verzweiflung nach Katz Korner aufgebrochen war, um dort auf den Herrscher des Unheils zu warten. Die Verirrte Katz erzählt ihnen außerdem, dass er endlich seinen Zielort erreicht hat und sich in der Nähe niederlassen möchte. thumb|left|Der Weizze Turtlez Zurück in Katz Korner treffen sie schließlich auf den Finzter-Turtlez, der gerade die "Hymne der Turtlez" singt, welches ein altes Familienlied ist. Er erklärt ihnen, dass er hohe Schulden angehäuft hat und das nur wegen ihnen, weil sie ihm die Waren immer wieder viel zu billig abgekauft haben. Er wurde verkauft, um die Schulden zu begleichen, und aus ihm sollte ein Schildkröteneintopf gemacht werden, wofür er mit Sojasoße mariniert und mit Gewürzen verfeinert wurde. Sein Panzer sei nun so schwarz wie sein Herz. Er macht den Helden Vorwürfe, dass ihretwegen sein altes Leben verloren sei und möchte zum Ausgleich auch aus ihnen einen Eintopf machen, woraufhin er sie angreift. Nachdem er verloren hat, erkennt er, dass sein einziger Sinn sein wird, zu einem Eintopf zu werden, der besser schmeckt als irgendein Eintopf bisher, und fängt bitterlich an zu weinen. Doch es tauchen drei Katz auf, die ihn auf der "Katz Pyjamaz", den angesagtesten Club für Erwachsene, aufmerksam machen, wo man all seine Sorgen vergessen und seine Seele wieder aufhellen kann. Obwohl der Finzter-Turtlez zugibt, erst 999 Jahre alt zu sein und noch nicht die geforderten 2.000, erlauben sie ihm, den Club zu betreten und helfen ihm so aus seinen Sorgen heraus. Im Gegenzug verspricht er, stets für Katz Korner da zu sein. Tales of Zestiria Hier fungiert der Finzter-Turtlez nach wie vor als Händler, der den Helden Waren anbietet. Er erscheint bereits in frühen ersten Dungeons und ist meist dort anzutreffen, wo es eher ungewöhnlich wäre, einen menschlichen Händler zu treffen. Nachdem die Helden nach Katz Korner gelangen können, indem sie die "Höfliche Katz" vor einigen Kindern in Damensee retten und ihr daraufhin Zenrus' Pfeife zeigen, wird auf dem freien Platz im Zentrum von Katz Korner eine Szene eingeleitet. Die Helden werden Zeugen davon, wie der Finzter-Turtlez in Anwesenheit eines weiteren Turtlez die "Hymne an die Turtlez" summt, ein altes Familienlied. Er erklärt, dass es sich dabei um ein Lied handelt, das helfen soll, Leute abzuwehren, die man nicht sehen will, doch es scheint nicht zu wirken, da er von dem anderen Turtlez gefunden wurde. Der andere Turtlet fordert ihn daraufhin zum Kampf heraus, damit er für den Verrat, den er am Turtlez-Clan begangen hat, büßen kann. Doch er unterliegt dem Finzter-Turtlez, der ihm versichert, dass er weder ihn noch das traurige Schicksal des Turtlez-Clans stoppen kann. Die Helden greifen ein, sobald der Turtlez am Boden ist, und bezwingen den Finzter-Turtlez. Dieser liegt am Boden und der Turtlez will ihm schließlich den Garaus machen, doch die Helden halten ihn auf und fragen ihn, ob er überhaupt etwas dermaßen Schlimmes getan hatte. Der Turtlez offenbart daraufhin, dass er das Geld der Senioren-Turtlez gestohlen hatte, die deshalb nicht in den Urlaub können. Der Turtlez ist fortgeschickt werden und darf erst zurückkehren, sobald er den Schuldigen gefasst hat. Daher gerlangt er das Geld zurück, sonst will er den Finzter-Turtlez an ein Restaurant verkaufen. Der Finzter-Turtlez meint, er habe das Geld bereits ausgeben, und fürchtet sich nicht vor seinem Schicksal als Suppe. Daraufhin mischen sich jedoch die Katz ein, die erklären, dass der Finzter-Turtlez hart gearbeitet hätte, um das Geld für sie zu verdienen, die damit Katz Korner erhalten können. Der Turtlez vergibt dem Finzter-Turtlez daraufhin und die Katz sind froh, dass der Finzter-Turtlez den Katz Pyjamaz wieder besuchen kann, wo er sich erholen kann. Er ist ein Stammkunde, der jedes Mal teure Flaschen Milch für die Katz mitbringt. Der Finzter-Turtlez entfernt sich darauf und meint, dass sie die Rechnung für Flaschen des vorigen Tages dem Turtlez überlassen sollen, der ihm daraufhin empört folgt. Wissenswertes *Wenn man in Tales of Zestiria dem Finzter-Turtlez im Katz Korner begegnet, imitiert er in vielerlei Hinsicht Julius Kresnik aus Tales of Xillia 2. Er sitzt auf einer kleinen Anhöhe und singt die "Hymne an die Turtlez", die dieselbe Melodie hat wie die "Hymne der Bezeugung". Er verwendet zudem denselben Kampfstil wie Julius und wird bei seinen Auftritten von Musikstücken aus Tales of Xillia 2 begleitet. **In Tales of Berseria heißt die "Hymne an die Turtlez" zwar "Hymne der Turtlez", aber grundsätzlich weist der Finzter-Turtlez dieselben Züge auf. Aufgrund der Maske und dem bedeckten linken Auge imitiert er allerdings eher Victor als Julius. *Aus einer Plauderei in "Alisha Geschichte: Die Stärke eines Ritters", dem spielbaren Epilog von Tales of Zestiria, wird deutlich, dass es nicht nur einen Finzter-Turtlez gibt, sondern dass sie eine andere Art der Turtlez sind. **Dies allerdings wirft die Frage auf, wie aus dem Weizzen Turtlez in Tales of Berseria ein Finzter-Turtlez werden konnte. Charakterliste Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Weitere Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Finzter-Turtlez